The new student, and Kyon's pain
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: well, I made a new character for the gang to interact with... and what relations does he have with Mikuru Asahina...and how will Kyon react
1. Arrival of the new student

…_**alrighty then…imma take you on a journey with a new character Jake Sayumo…I feel as if the story might ruin some parts of the characters over all morale… but not to worry…I came prepared…Ready Haruhi?**_

_**Haruhi: yea…alright guys you heard him… lets get to it! And no slacking….especially you Kyon-kun…**_

_**Kyon: why man…WHY?!?!?!?!?**_

_**Me: sorry man….she did choose you**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It seemed like a perfectly normal day…well if you wanna call "sitting in front of an insane dictator-like maniac" normal…soo okay maybe dictator is a strong word…so, there I was just sitting in my desk when all of a sudden **

BAM!!! "Haruhi!!! I thought I told you not to throw my head into your desk like that…man" Kyon said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Kyon, didn't you hear? There's another new transfer student that just transferred here to our school." Haruhi said.

**Oh, sure. As if the school needed another person for Haruhi to control…take Koizumi-san for example, Haruhi turned the poor, naïve fool into her personal lap dog…well, I just hope that he or she won't be another one of Haruhi's weirdos that she wished to meet.**

"KYON!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME????" Haruhi yelled. Her yell turned all attention to where they were sitting.

"Haruhi," Kyon pleaded, "please lower your voice. And could it wait 'till after class… it is the last class of the day."

"Humph, fine…" Haruhi barked, crossing her arms. She then went silent and proceeded to stare out the window.

**Err… the look on her face tells me she's thinking of something… probably something that will end up bad for me… *sigh***

**Later on I went to the club classroom… I knocked on the door and heard the heavenly "hello" from Asahina-chan. **

"Oh, Kyon-kun it's you. Have you seen Haruhi-san anywhere?" Asahina said as she poured Kyon a cup of tea.

"Well, she said something about a new transfer student" Kyon said as he started on his cup of tea. Then as if on cue, Haruhi burst through the door dragging a strange boy behind her

"**What do you mean by strange?" you ask. Well, he had a face that could attract a lot of cute girls, no denying that. His hair was just shoulder length. And on top of his head…there was the source of the strangeness, on his head was a hat…not just any hat but the type of hat that you'd find Van Helsing wearing while he was out hunting vampires.**

"Hey guys, here's the newest member of the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi yelled out. "typical Haruhi." Kyon muttered under his breath. Haruhi ignored this and continued with the stupid grin she had on her face.

"umm, if you wanted me to join your club you could have just asked…and not by tackling me out while I'm unprepared." This new member said. He smiled and said, "Hey, my name is Jake Sayumo!"

**I know it was rude…but I couldn't stop staring at his hat…and I think he noticed.** **But he didn't say anything. He just stood there with an astonished look on his face. And it took me a minute to see that he was staring at Asahina-chan…and she was staring back.**

"J-J-Jake-kun," Mikuru stuttered with tears filling her eyes. "Mikuru-chan" Jake responded. They rushed toward each other and met up in a strong embrace.

**At this point I felt a little bit of jealousy against him. But, could this be one of the reasons the future Asahina-chan told me not to get attached? If so, why didn't he come with her when she came to this time period?... yes, I am very confused.**

Haruhi broke up the embrace and started introductions of all of the members. "And the last thing you need to know is that I am the Brigade leader, therefore you need to do whatever I tell you." Haruhi finished. Then the rest of the time flew by. Yuki stood up and left. This was the usual sign to leave. While everyone else left Kyon walked over to Jake and asked, " Do you have anything to inform me?" Jake simply smiled and said, "Well, according to Mikuru-chan, you already know the story."

Then while they were talking, a couple of thugs confronted the two teenage boys. "Give us your money and anything valuable you got on you." One of the thugs said.

"And if we don't?" Jake asked. "Then we'll rearrange your face." The thug responded. "alright guys, we gots ourselves a fighter. Make sure you paint the sidewalk with his blood"

Two thugs nodded and advanced. Kyon started to shake with fear. He considered covering his eyes.

**I want to know what his problem is… I mean I could spare giving them the rest of my money…as long as I was able to see the light of another day.**

One of the thugs tried to throw a punch while the other pulled out a knife. Suddenly Jake, as if in a kung fu movie, blocked all the blows and countered with a few blows of his own.

**I can't believe my eyes… he took them both down. This newcomer, this possible entity from the future, took down thugs that could kill without any sympathy. **

"Why you…!" the thug leader said. Then he pulled a gun. As soon as he did though Jake, having a running start, drop kicked the thugs face. As that happened the other thugs ran away. And down floated his hat.

**This sight amazed me. Under his hat…he hid…DOG EARS?!?!?!...**

"Ermm, Jake…. Umm." Kyon couldn't find any words. "yah, I know… that's my big secret under my hat… but I'd rather not talk about it here. How about tomorrow…After school?" Jake said. "Yeah…after school…right." Kyon said.

**I'm finally home…man what a day. A new guy at school…who might be Asahina-chan's boyfriend from her time period…then he beats down a couple of thugs without any effort… and he has dog ears…man, I really need to get some sleep. Especially if I'm going to hear his explanation of who…or what he is.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_****well, what did you guys…and girls think?... next chapter Jake revels himself to Kyon…but can he handle what he'll hear?...well 'till next time!!! oh, and was it better when I kept most of it (whatever wasn't in Bold) third person? please tell. thanx ^^****_

_**Yuki: wait…I was only mentioned once in the story…**_

_**Me:…sorry Yuki-chan…but you are the silent character of the story… heh *sweat drop* **_


	2. Chapter 2 Jake's Explanation

_**Time for Chapter Two!!!....and after chapter one I promised Yuki-chan that I'd try to mention her a little more…**_

_**Koizumi: what about me? It'd be a better story if I was in it a little more often than last time**_

_**Me: alright Koizumi-san… I'll see what I can do…next chapter…**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I still felt a little tired from yesterday's adventure…and I have a feeling today will be as weird, too. Ah well… I sat in my usual seat in front of the obnoxious and hyper Haruhi Suzumiya, self proclaimed leader of the SOS Brigade. But at least the day was almost over…and Haruhi hasn't said anything for the whole period.**

The final bell rang and as soon as it did, Haruhi took off out of the class room as fast as she could… "What could be her problem," Kyon wondered. And he had his answer when he arrived at the club room. It was something that he'd only imagined Mikuru to do with him. She was sitting in Jake's lap in a tight embrace.

Kyon was feeling a little sick, he couldn't stand the sight of the girl that he had feelings for (forbidden feelings, according to the older Mikuru) he instantly knew what had Haruhi's panties in a bunch.

"Oh, Kyon-kun," Mikuru started, "I should start brewing the tea…" she got up and walked over to the pot and started to brew some tea.

"Hey Kyon, how about a game of go?" Koizumi offered. "Alright, I might as well." Kyon said trying to cope with what might be happening between Mikuru and Jake.

As soon as the tea was done brewing, Mikuru had distributed cupfuls to everyone in the room, then she went back to sitting in Jake's lap and continued their tight embrace as if they were never disturbed. Kyon looked over at the two and noticed that Jake was overlooking their game. Koizumi was winning so far.

They finished up their game and Kyon turned to Jake and asked if he wanted to give it a try. "Let's see if I understand how to play… you use the starting points to put down your first stone…then to win you need to build out from their and capture and contain the enemy stones from spreading any farther?" Jake assumed.

"Basically…yah." Kyon said.

**He got all of that from just observing us…wow. He catches on quickly. I wonder if he still wants to talk to me afterwards.**

Jake got up and started to play. Kyon, meanwhile, sat next to Yuki, who went back and forth between reading and observing the game. "…hey Nagato, is Jake trustworthy… in your opinion?" Kyon said, trying to keep up with the pace of the game…he felt relieved that Jake didn't hear the question.

"…… my observations indicate that Jake Sayumo is here because Haruhi wished for him to be here." Yuki responded.

"Well, she sure doesn't look like she wished for him to be here…" Kyon said looking over at Haruhi who still looked a little pissed.

"…..despite what her current mood seems, she did wish for him to be in the classroom." Yuki said.

Before Kyon could respond the Go match was over and Jake had won. Yuki then closed her book and stood up. It was time to leave. As Kyon was leaving Jake intercepted him and said, "I still owe you my explanation."

**So he didn't forget. Alright, it's time for me to get to understand Jake Sayumo… I just hope we don't get attacked by thugs again…**

Jake and Kyon walked over to a small coffee shop. "Ask any question you want…" Jake stated after he took a swig of coffee.

"Could you tell me what exactly you are? … and I know it's a guess but you're a time traveler, aren't you?" Kyon asked.

"Yes I am a time traveler… like Mikuru-chan. And to what I am exactly, I'll need to tell you a semi-boring story." Jake started.

"I was created in a woman's womb by The Integrated Data Thought Entity. It wasn't exactly the same as being created by a sperm. In fact the woman that they called my mother was a virgin when she gave birth to me. And this had given me unnecessary attention from the government… so they experimented a little bit."

"So, that's how you got the dog ears…" Kyon realized.

"Yes, and they thought they had given me powers too. Though The Integrated Data Thought Entity was the one who gave me the powers… my main programming was to dispose of any malfunctioning interfaces." Jake continued.

"Alright, so you're one third human, one third Interface, and one third dog… and I know I'll regret this, but what is your relationship with Asahina-chan?"

"Well, by the wishes of her parents we are engaged to be married." Jake answered, his face flushed a little from embarrassment.

**My heart sank when the word "Engaged" left his mouth. **

"I-I see." Kyon muttered bitterly.

"I know that you had feelings for her, but she informed me that she told you to try not to get attached to her." Jake said, with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"……I knew that by having feelings for her it'd probably come back to bite me in the butt… I just didn't expect it to do it this way." Kyon said.

**Jake and I decided to leave it all at that… he told me all he could. Now I lie in bed tasting the bitter truth of Asahina-chan's life. As I drift off into sleep...I...I....*zzzzz***

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_****wow I got chapter two done pretty quick… my expected quota is 10-12 chapters…I hope you enjoyed…and I hope you will leave comments I don't mind if you feel I need to change anything…I'll see what I can do… next chapter, Kyon now feels jelous and some resentment towards Jake…will this effect his friendship with Mikuru?... Well till next time ^^****_

_**Yuki:……thank you for adding me in the story.**_

_**Me: well it wouldn't be The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya without you in it Yuki-chan**_

_**Koizumi:…I still want a bigger part in this story!!!**_

_**Me: relax Koizumi-kun… the next chapter shows hope for you**_


	3. Chapter 3 Mikuru's soft spot

_**CHAPTER THREE!!!! Hey peoples ^^… I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm enjoying writing it…especially since this story has characters I can relate to.**_

_**Koizumi: Will I be in the story more often?**_

_**Me: I'm trying the best I can Koizumi-kun…can you bear with me?**_

_**Koizumi: … alright…but come on…can you blame me? I am part of the show!**_

_**Me: Don't worry…you'll be in this chapter longer than last time. Happy?**_

_**Koizumi: I guess…now can we start?**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I just can't believe that Mikuru and Jake are….*gulp* engaged… *sigh* I really just have to relax though, if I let this bother me for too long I know I'll regret it. But, I can't stop thinking about it. The last bell has just rang, and I know Haruhi was asleep… might as well wake her up.**

"Hey Haruhi…Huh?" Kyon noticed that Haruhi wasn't in her desk. Kyon just sighed and gathered his things and left for the club classroom. And the more he thought about it the more he got jealous. He entered the room without knocking and took a look around the room. Yuki was sitting with a book in her usual place, Koizumi was sitting at the long table playing solitaire, Haruhi was at her spot in front of the computer, and Mikuru was brewing tea.

"Where is Jake?" Kyon asked. He was half expecting Jake and Mikuru to be doing the same thing as yesterday.

"He wasn't feeling good…he might not be here for a few days." Mikuru responded as she handed him a cup of tea.

**If he's not around at least I won't have to endure watching them cuddle in the middle of the room like yesterday… that's right! I wanted to talk to Mikuru about the engagement between her and Jake. **

"Hey, Mikuru after you get changed I want to talk to you, okay?" Kyon asked. She looked at him for a minuet and nodded slightly.

After a few rounds of war Kyon gave up… he admitted his defeat against Koizumi… Kyon looked over at Yuki who had gotten up to leave.

Kyon immediately got up to wait for Mikuru. And soon enough she came out. "Mind if while we were talking I was to walk you home?" Kyon asked politely. "Oh, I don't mind." Mikuru responded blushing slightly.

"…errm, Asahina-chan…while I was talking to Jake-san, I found out that you were engaged to him…" Kyon said slightly blustered by the situation he had just presented.

"Oh, err… well, he was….the…person my parents picked for me to marry… they liked the idea because they were interested with the past…because that's what they did back in the Feudal era…" Mikuru said, her face even more flushed from embarrassment.

"Is he trustworthy in your eyes?" Kyon asked in half arsed curiosity.

"Huh? Y-yea he's my fiancé…why wouldn't I trust him?" Mikuru said, her face stopped blushing from embarrassment.

"I was wondering, I mean…" Kyon started, but he couldn't finish because Mikuru cut him off out of frustration.

"Kyon-san is this just because you're jealous of Jake-kun? Because if that's it…then…then…" Mikuru's eyes welled up with tears.

"Kyon-san I think this is far enough for you to walk with me…I'll see you at school." Mikuru said, and with that she ran off, and as she did Kyon could hear her sobbing.

**Aww man I must have really screwed up…crap, crap…I didn't want to hurt our friendship. *sigh* **

"Hey, Kyon… I wanna talk to you." This voice belonged to Koizumi

"What is it?" Kyon asked.

"Do you know how you saw Suzumiya-san in a bad mood?" Koizumi asked

"Yeah…what about it?" Kyon asked

"I think I know what's causing it" Koizumi stated.

Meanwhile…

"*sob sob* W-w-why…d-doesn't Kyon t-t-rust Jake-kun…c-c-could I b-be right…i-is he *hic* jealous of h-him?" Mikuru muttered through choking tears.

She then curled her self up on her bed and cried.

Meanwhile, Meanwhile…

"*cough* Man, I hate being sick…I wonder how Mikuru-chan is doing. I mean, after I finally get approved to come to this time period to see her, I get sick. *cough cough*" Jake muttered to himself

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**** Oh, no… I made Mikuru cry… now I feel bad… next chapter, Haruhi's bad mood has a reason behind it and Kyon is going to learn it, but first will he be able to repair his friendship with Mikuru?... till next time people ^^ Oh, and don't forget to comment****_

_**Koizumi: how this chapter ended it sounds like I'll be in the next chapter with some important lines**_

_**Me: yep, that's what's gonna happen Koizumi-kun…^^**_

_**Koizumi: Yay, you finally see my usefulness!!**_

_**Me: …uhhh, yah…what ever makes you sleep at night Koizumi-kun.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises and Apologies

_**Woo…chapter Four…I hope I can hit my quota…it's getting harder to think up the chapters. **_

_**Kyon: I hope you run out of ideas soon…this story is hard on me**_

_**Me: …don't worry…if I run out of ideas I can always ask my friends to help…they would be happy to find more ways to torture you**_

_**Kyon: …**_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***gulp* Koizumi is about to tell me why Haruhi has been angry…I hope it has nothing to do with me…I'm a little tired of having to do things for her happiness. **

"Well, The Agency has a little theory…she brought Asahina-Chan's boyfriend here so that she could make you stop chasing after Asahina-chan and look in her direction." Koizumi explained.

Kyon gave Koizumi a blank stare… "Are you telling me she's trying to get my attention? And that she wants to be with me?" Kyon asked

"Well…as I said, it's only a theory." Koizumi stated.

" ....... I…. I don't know what to say…" Kyon said with realization setting in.

"Well, I don't think you have to say anything at this point… yet you should apologize to Asahina-chan when you see her tomorrow." Koizumi said

**Yeah… I knew this already. I'm not feeling good right now… I really should go home right now.**

"Alright Koizumi-san… I'm gonna head home right now." Kyon said.

"See ya tomorrow then Kyon-san." Koizumi said as he walked off

**How am I going to patch things up with Asahina-chan now… she probably hates me right now… yet jealousy is a perfectly normal human emotion. *sigh* I guess I will just have to accept things as they are until everything becomes clear.**

Kyon got home and walked straight to his room and plopped down on his bed… he reflected on how tomorrow might be… he laid back onto the bed and yawned. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep

The alarm rang and Kyon reached to turn it off. He then got up and gotten breakfast and started off for school. As he got there he noticed Haruhi was in a slightly better mood than usual.

**I wonder what she's up to… She's never in this much of a good mood. Ah, well… **

Kyon sat down and got ready for a long day at school. And by the end of the day, while he was on his way to the club room he was met up by Haruhi who was blushing furiously with what looked like embarrassment.

"Kyon-kun… I… I w-was wondering i-i-if you were doing anything t-this weekend…" Haruhi said, with her eyes pointed towards the ground…

**I-is she serious?!??! Wait a minuet…. Did she just ask me out!... am I being tricked?... well it didn't seem like so since she was so embarrassed.**

"um… uhhhhh" stammered Kyon… this was such a surprising thing to happen to him he had no idea how to react. He then found his voice and managed to stammer out "I h-h-haven't got an-any plans…. W-wh-why?"

"Well lets have lunch or something…" Haruhi said her eyes still glanced at the ground… she looked slightly relived and extremely happy.

They both walked into the club room and Kyon saw that Jake had returned and was embracing Mikuru who was crying. Jake looked up suddenly and rose from his spot and walked towards Kyon… "Let's talk" Jake said simply. Kyon and Jake exited the room and Kyon was feeling a little afraid.

Jake sighed and said "she's upset you know… I know you meant no harm but she is seriously hurt… I'm just tired because I just got over this illness and I just hope you would find a way to apologize."

" I will apologize, I just hope she will accept it." Kyon said… Then both of them returned to the room and Jake went back to Mikuru to comfort her for another two minuets then he said something to her and she got up and asked Kyon if he would mind stepping out of the room with her for a few seconds to talk.

"Asahina-chan… I want to apologize for my behavior… and I hope that we can continue being friends.." Kyon said. He felt bad and he said his apology from the bottom of his heart… he then sat while he waited for Mikuru to respond

Mikuru stood for a few seconds then said "I- I accept your apology… and I would very much like to continue to be friends" she then walked over to Kyon and hugged him and they both walked back into the room again.

**I'm glad that Asahina-chan has accepted my apology and I now feel strange since I had agreed to go out with Haruhi… Wow… this day is turning out to be one that majorly surprises me…**

Then before he realized it Kyon found that it was time to go home… and when he rose to walk out of the room Haruhi got up from her seat, gathered her stuff, and rushed over to Kyon and they walked to her house while they talked about their date, which they decided to have tomorrow… which was a Saturday.

Kyon then walked home and had eaten dinner with the rest of his family and then went to bed feeling glad that the day had ended well….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**** fun stuff huh?... well I be soo tired and I wished that I had written more… but then the chapter wouldn't have been much fun… ah well what did you guys think about it?... comment on any thing u find alittle…..off okay?**

**CD-Man: HURFDURF….**

**Me: 0.o….. Wha?**

**CD-Man:….. idk…. **

**Me:….maybe I should keep my friends occupied and hope they don't intrude my space…**

**CD-Man:…..**

**Me: Srry Hobo…..**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***** Yeeeeaaaahhhh that wasn't really a conversation with my friend… but it was a dramalization of how it would have gone… **

**Kyon: …..**

**Me: …. What Kyon?**

**Kyon: he's one of your friends that would have helped u torture me, huh…**

**Me: … yea… why?**

**Kyon: … he's crazy…**

**Me: … oh… you think he's crazy I'll introduce you to some of my other friends later….**

**Kyon: ……..**


End file.
